Goblin King Sorzek
Goblin King Sorzek was the supposed ruler of the Wosswood, who claimed the Dwarven Crucible as his seat, reigning atop a makeshift stone throne sat before the Seal, which he claimed to serve as its warden. Sorzek was the grandson of Rast the Baneful, who once attempted to attack Blackbridge only to be defeated by Gareth Donnelly. In 5E.1521, Sorzek had reclaimed the Crucible from the Kobold King Yiktaz, who himself stole it from Sorzek's weak father. Sorzek was not done there; he sought to destroy Yiktaz as his only major rival to rule over the Wosswood. To that end, he brought Nagzem the Killer and his warband under his reign and began a savage conflict with the kobold kingdom. Nagzem the Killer frequently gave trophies in tribute to the Goblin King; after slaying the assassin Markus Aldhard, the warlord did the same with the Infernal Pact medallion the assassin falsely wore around his neck. At one point, a dwarf from House Bronzebrand named Strommuth sought to kill Sorzek, but failed and was captured, kept as a prisoner within the Dwarven Crucible. Sorzek ruled over bugbears, hobgoblins, and several other creatures, and even kept a goblin witch in his court by the name of Zabasok, although she was slain by the Heroes of Blackbridge. Sorzek's court had been infiltrated by Afon, a Wraemorite agent of the green dragonblooded house of Claudaerev, who sought to release the Emerald Terror; ultimately, Sorzek seemed to be aware of this trespass, yet cared little, believing in his own power above all. When the Heroes of Blackbridge were sent to investigate the disappearance of Father Tihomir and learned he was assassinated by Markus Aldhard, they pursued a trail of blood the assassin left behind only to find his corpse freshly picked by the goblin lieutenant. The Heroes thus inevitably sought out Sorzek, who convinced the adventurers that killing him for the medallion would only deprive the Seal of its protector. He convinced them to instead trade the head of Kobold King Yiktaz for the knowledge they sought, causing a freed Strommuth to leave in disgust. Unbeknownst to any but Strommuth and Aldus, who tragically died not long after the exchange, the dwarf made plans to return and oust Sorzek from his throne. The Heroes completed their deal with Sorzek, but not long after departing on uncertain terms, Strommuth would return with reinforcements and defeat Sorzek. Sorzek would fight against Strommuth time and time again, making a new royal seat for his kingdom in the ruined elven tower of Issethil, west of Mount Rann. Although the interference of Viscount Malcolm Stenet nearly cost the goblin king his kingdom, he wisely retreated back to Issethil and summoned forth an ancient stone golem that evened the odds. Sorzek's war with House Bronzebrand continued until the Sunscourge Heresy; the Dwarven Crucible became cursed and haunted, and Sorzek had no more interest in the fallen place. Sorzek continued to reign for several years and had several children from Issethil. The goblin king capitulated to the reign of the Count of Vinwall, and after his death by kobold assassins, his descendants continued to rule the Wosswood as minions of the Empire.